<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry About Your Ass by GuitarMoogle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847617">Sorry About Your Ass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarMoogle/pseuds/GuitarMoogle'>GuitarMoogle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absurd, Ficlet, Gen, Humor, POV First Person, Surreal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuitarMoogle/pseuds/GuitarMoogle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avalanche has just raided a Shinra warehouse, but Wedge is wounded. Things get weird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>AVALANCHE &amp; Cloud Strife, Sephiroth &amp; Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry About Your Ass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedge was as heavy as he looked. Jessie must have wondered what I was thinking as I pulled down his pants to assess the damage. She seemed amazed at the flabbiness of the situation. She leaned in for a closer look.</p><p>"It just grazed your underwear. Nothing more than a little burn," she said with a slap of his corpulence.</p><p>"I worked up an appetite," he replied, back to normal.</p><p>Cloud smiled along with us. Jessie immediately went to tease him. His smirk turned into a shocked stare. When we looked to see what he was staring at, we saw Cloud running up to meet us.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late. I was in the training center. We ready to go?"</p><p>We turned back to "Cloud" and noticed the crude rubber mask and blond wig. He removed the mask. Silver locks cascaded to his waist. Anyone would have recognized the great hero Sephiroth. We stared at each other in shock for a while. Sephiroth snickered. The snicker turned to a crazed laugh. Jessie started laughing. Then Wedge. Even Cloud. I couldn't control it any longer. I joined in their mirth. Jessie's mother showed up with another pizza. We ate and drank and laughed into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>